Today, digital maps of geographic areas are commonly displayed on computing devices, such as computers, tablets, and mobile phones via map applications, web browsers, etc. Many map applications provide the user with the ability to select the type of map information or features for viewing as well as to adjust the display of the digital map. For example, the user may select among several scales and map viewing modes, such as a basic map mode that presents a traditional road-map view, a satellite mode, a street-level mode, or a three dimensional (3D) view.